theamazingfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden Accessories
...en Accessories are accessories that you can wear but need to find or unlock somehow. Here are a list of all the Hidden Accessories so far and how to unlock them. TV Head Go to the dumpster West of the spawn, press the button, then collect the TV's scattered around Swindon at the following locations, then return them to the dumpster to unlock. TV Locations * On the 3rd floor of the parking deck * On the roof of frog court * On the skate park near the balcony building * In the middle hole of the balcony building * On the building behind the parking deck Cat Head Find all of the cats scattered across Swindon, and return all 10 of them to their crates to unlock. The first cat box is on the South wall of the information center, then the next 9 are at or near the location of the last found cat. Cat Locations # On one of the street side balconies of the balcony building # On the roof of frog court, hanging on the South edge # On the roof of the Fayju building # On the building directly West of the parking garage # On the building with all the crates on top of it on the East side of Swindon # On top of the tall blue roofed building on the West side of Swindon # On the farthest North building on the East side of the street that leads to the Swindon wall # On the building directly South of cat 7 # Right next to the Admiral USA costume # On the steps leading to the spawn Ant Head Go into one of the rooms located in Vault LOL. One of the rooms should have a vent in it. Go through the vent and then go into the teleporter to get to the ant room. Once you get there press the button next to the dumpster and then find the 6 frogs in the room and place them in the dumpster to unlock. Dead Ant Head Go to an area that has ants like the moon or the secret vent. Bring a gun that does damage with you and kill a total of 50 ants to unlock. Hats * Gem Smash Cap - Complete any Gem Smash challenge * Time Trials Cap - Complete any Time Trials challenge * Unicorn Cap - Visit the pink bounce castle above Swindon * Frog Park Cap - Visit the Frog Park container on the island * FMCC Cap - Buy with 100 credits on the FMCC online store * KnockDown Cap - Get 50 KnockDowns * Cone Hat - Get 200 KnockDowns * Shark Hat - Kill the megalodon by putting the giant methane canister on the island west of the big island into the megalodons mouth, then shoot it * Red Shark hat -kill the Red Megaladon * fly hat - outside Swindon where flower patch is. * space fly hat - on moon where there's a flower patch * SSP hat - on The Moon satalite obstacle course Misc. Hats * Judge dredd Helmet * Snowman Head * Pumpkin Head flush santa down the magical toilet [ unblocked with plunger from space ] * Crown Category:Items